


Alpine's seat? Some thighs!!

by Dragonstones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little thing that came to mind, I wanted some bucky and alpine ok, M/M, bucky and tony are just starting a relationship, per-winteriron, without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: Alpine has a favorite seat and she doesn't take to kindly if someone touches it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Alpine's seat? Some thighs!!

**Author's Note:**

> a little ditty that was in my head.

Bucky lay against his bed, sleep slowly taking him. It’s been a few days since the man has been able to nap in peace. Mission after mission for weeks on end have tired the super-soldier out. So now being in his warm bed is the best thing Bucky loves.

Well, excluding his pet, Alpine. 

Alpine is a snow-white cat that Bucky had taken in when he was living in Bucharest. The kitten had taken to him right away and Bucky was glad to have a companion to keep him company. When he had gone to Wakanda, Bucky didn’t want to leave his fur-child behind. With some convincing of T’challa, Bucky woke from Cryo to find Alpine meowing for his attention. 

“Give the broken white man his cat, Brother!” Bucky remembered Shuri yelling as she smacked T’challa with something that was once on her lab table. The scientists that were around tried their best to hide their amusement. Bucky even found it funny. But the thought of having Alpine back once he woke up was a thrilling thing to feel. 

A lot has happened since the man had woken from Cryo. he had his farm in Wakanda one minute and the next he and the Rogues were herding back to the States. They were placed in the Compound that's owned by Stark, himself. But something Bucky noticed is that he hasn’t seen Stark around. At first, he didn’t mind, he and Stark did not have the best record. But, after about three months, Bucky had begun to wonder where the man was at.

Soon he found his answer when one day Friday had asked Bucky to head to Stark’s workshop. The A.I. didn’t say why just that Stark wished to see him. Once there he realized why. Alpine had gotten into the workshop and had taken a table full of papers as her new bed. Bucky gathered the cat in his arms and apologized before heading back to his room. 

There are times where Stark would even drop Alpine off in Bucky’s room. But, soon Bucky and Tony had given up on keeping the cat out of the workshop. The two started talking and Bucky allowed Stark to do maintenance on his arm. This being due to Apline’s workshop visits. 

And this is how Bucky found himself with said cat plopped onto her favorite place, his thighs. The sudden weight startled the man up, who looked down to find his cat staring at him with wide eyes. Bucky wondered where Alpine had come from. Last he remembered the cat wasn’t in his room when he entered.

“She was playing with the suit armor. Had to bring her here.” 

Bucky looked up and found Stark above him with his arms crossed. Oh, that’s how she got here. Flopping his head against his pillow, Bucky sighed. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, knowing that Alpine was anything but sorry.   
  
“I don’t think she is.” Tony pointed to the cat with a finger. 

Bucky looked at her and found that she indeed, did not give a fuck. Alpine curled on his thighs, tail slightly twitching at her side. The perfect form of content that Bucky has come to know. With a snort, Bucky lay his head down for a second time. 

“No, she isn’t.” Bucky huffed. “Amount of fucks given, zero.” 

Bucky heard Stark snort. Whether it’s an amused snort or not, Bucky couldn’t tell. But he doesn’t care either, sleep is beginning to drag him under again. Though he wasn’t able to, due to Alpine mewing. Stretching his hand out, Bucky’s flesh fingers meet with soft fur from Alpine’s neck. The cat purred happily at the attention she’s getting. 

“She seems very happy,” Tony says, setting his hand close to one of Bucky’s thighs. But, Alpine didn’t seem too happy with the other’s hand so close to her seat. So, she stretched her paw and swiped. 

“Hey!” Tony cried, yanking his hand back. “You're a little nightmare.” 

“She’s claimed my thighs as her’s,” Bucky says with a flat tone. “You’re not the only one she’s clawed at.” 

“So if she has your thighs, then what do I get?” Tony crossed his arms and pouted. 

Bucky chuckled and joked, “I don’t know, my dick?” 

“Will I don’t mind.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes but laughed. He knew Stark is known for being a playboy and has made sexual jokes to him before. Bucky sighed and started petting Alpine again, feeling sleep pulling at him again. 

“Tired?” Tony hums. 

Bucky nodded and a yawn fell from his lips. Alpine lay her head on his hand and fell asleep. Though Bucky could feel Tony glaring at the cat. The man moved his eyes to the other and indeed, the man was glaring at the white cat. 

“I’ll be down for team dinner after my nap.” Bucky yawned. 

Stark nodded and walked from the room, letting Bucky finally get his sleep. 


End file.
